


Cayendo por ti

by Littlemacca



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Nico es un artista tan emo como siempre, Will es un socorrista que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan, solangelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacca/pseuds/Littlemacca
Summary: Nico está firmemente dispuesto a pasar unas terribles vacaciones en un apartamento de la playa. Pero todo cambiará cuando la pelota de voleibol de Will Solace se interponga en la trayectoria de su cabeza...





	1. Verano

 

**PARTE I**

 

**Verano**

 

A Nico no le gustaba ir a la playa. Para él la playa era sol intenso y calor asfixiante, era una sensación pegajosa que no se te quitaba hasta que no volvías a casa y te duchabas al menos dos veces, era gente por todos lados; gente ruidosa, gente molesta, gente con la que no querría nunca compartir sus vacaciones. Podría enumerar muchas otras cosas que detestaba, pero aquello daba igual, pues ninguna descartaba el hecho de que aquel día de verano, Nico estaba en la playa.

Todo era culpa de sus amigos, Jason y Percy. Ellos habían decidido el destino de sus vacaciones y habían alquilado el alojamiento sin contar con su opinión. Porque sabían que se negaría en redondo. Cuando se enteró, ya estaba reservado sin posibilidad de cancelación sin perder la fianza. _Malditos bastardos._ Para colmo de males, cuando llegaron y vio el apartamento, descubrió que estaba nada más y nada menos que en primera línea de playa. Es decir: nunca se podría librar del constante murmullo de la gente y, además, era _tan_ minúsculo que poco se podía hacer dentro sin notar una sensación de claustrofobia intensa.

De modo que, a pesar de todo aquello, allí estaba él, en la playa. Sentado, custodiando las cosas de sus amigos, que hacían el idiota en el agua. Sentado, odiando su destino por hacerle tener unos amigos que amaban tanto la playa en verano. Sentado, en el punto exacto que fue el final de la trayectoria de la pelota de voleibol de Will Solace.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Hola? ¿Estás consciente?

—¿Qué ha pa…? —Instintivamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al ver el rostro de un chico extraño demasiado cerca del suyo, pero estaba tumbado, por lo que no consiguió nada—. ¿Quién eres tú? —con el brazo trató de apartarlo de su espacio vital, que estaba siendo invadido.

—Soy el socorrista —dijo, y contra todo pronóstico, le tomó de la mano—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nico?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —rápidamente, escurrió la mano fuera de su agarre.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy el socorrista. Te has golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. Has estado unos minutos inconsciente. Estábamos jugando a voleibol, la pelota se ha desviado…

—Espera, espera —le cortó—. ¿Dices que eres el socorrista pero estabas jugando a voleibol? ¿Y me has lanzado una pelota asesina a la cabeza? 

—No he sido yo, ha sido el viento. Y soy el socorrista, pero no estaba en mi turno en esos momentos… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nico se había levantado mientras aquel chico _tan_ rubio y _tan_ bronceado (que hacía contrastar mucho sus ojos _tan_ y _tan_ azules) daba sus argumentos.

—Me marcho. Ya estoy consciente, como has dicho. Y como persona consciente que soy me largo antes de que termines de acabar con mi vida.

Dio dos pasos más antes de que las piernas le fallaran y se desplomara. Por suerte, el otro chico tuvo rápidos reflejos y consiguió recogerlo antes de que terminara de caer. Seguía teniéndolo entre sus brazos cuando le dijo:

—Si quisiera matarte, créeme, podría haberlo hecho ya. Aunque si te referías a otro tipo de muertes…

Ante el guiño sugerente del rubio, Nico hizo una mueca de repulsión.

—Si tenía mis dudas sobre si eras un depredador sexual, ahora me las acabas de confirmar todas.

Ante aquellas palabras, aquel supuesto perturbado soltó una carcajada, en la que enseñó todos sus dientes, _tan_ blancos y _tan_ perfectamente alineados. Después, le ayudó a que se tumbara de nuevo.

—Ya has visto lo que pasa si te levantas. Todavía estás aturdido. ¿Prometes que te vas a quedar quietecito sin levantarte o voy a tener que atarte, Nico?

De nuevo, Nico hizo como si no hubiera notado la connotación con la que le dijo “voy a tener que atarte”.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te lo han dicho Percy o Jason? ¿Dónde se han metido esos bastardos desleales?

Como si hubieran sido invocados, en aquel preciso instante entraron sus amigos al lugar en el que se encontraban, en lo que debía ser el puesto del socorrista.

—¡Ey, estás despierto, Nico!

—Sí, lo estoy —no se puso en pie, pero sí que se incorporó para estar sentado en la camilla—. ¿Cómo habéis podido dejarme solo con este violador potencial mientras estaba inconsciente?

—Perdónale, tiene demasiado tiempo libre y navega demasiado en internet —explicó Jason al socorrista, como si su amigo no estuviera presente.

  —Y tiene demasiado poco sexo —completó Percy, para horror absoluto de Nico.

Por suerte, el socorrista no hizo ningún comentario al respecto… al menos por el momento. Nico evitó todo lo que pudo su mirada, para no ver qué reacción tenía ante aquel comentario _tan_ vergonzoso como real.

—Veníamos porque nos había parecido escuchar tus gruñidos molestos. Pero vemos que estás bien y simplemente estás comportándote como de normal —comentó Jason, todo sonrisas después de lo que había dicho Percy.

—Y también para decirle a Will que una amiga suya le busca…

Como si aquello no fuera suficientemente pequeño de por sí (las razones de Nico por las que odiaba la playa no hacían sino que aumentar y aumentar), otra chica más entró.

—Will, me he vuelto a quemar las piernas, necesito… —la chica se calló al instante—. Si interrumpo algo, puedo marcharme… en realidad, ya estoy quemada.

—No interrumpes NADA —le rebatió Nico con fiereza.

Percy y Jason, como los bastardos desleales que eran, se salieron sin alegar ni una excusa, dejando entrar a la chica. Will (ahora tenía claro que así se llamaba el rubio) le alargó a la recién llegada lo que debía ser un bote de crema calmante para quemaduras.

—Si me hicieras más caso de vez en cuando… —le reprochó.

—Me lo pongo afuera —dijo ella, pero antes de girarse, le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Bravo, campeón, tres chicos en un solo día… haces que me sienta orgullosa.

 

* * *

 

Nico se escapó como pudo de la situación, Percy y Jason le acompañaron al apartamento y al siguiente día no se volvió a acercar a la playa, como era de esperar en alguien como él. Descubrió que el bloque de apartamentos tenía un pequeño patio interior que al parecer nadie utilizaba, puesto que ¿quién quería pasar el rato dentro de un patio rodeado de decenas de ventanas de apartamentos vacacionales cuando se tenía al otro lado la playa? Sólo él. Especialmente a aquellas horas, todo el mundo estaba ya bajo el sol o durmiendo todavía, recuperándose de las borracheras de la noche anterior.

Así que, en un caballete improvisado, en un lienzo improvisado, pero con sus útiles de dibujo de siempre (de ellos no se desprendería jamás, los llevaría hasta a una misión al espacio) se puso a pintar. Llevaba los cascos puestos, la mirada en su obra, de modo que se aisló del mundo. Casi ni se daba cuenta del lugar cutre en el que estaba. Casi estaba feliz.

Hasta que le cayó encima el agua.

Al principio su cuerpo no reaccionó, pero luego miró hacia arriba y vio la mano que debía haberlo lanzado, el recipiente en el que debía estar antes de caer sobre él. Miró la ventana y entró a toda prisa en el edificio, ni siquiera se molestó en esperar al viejo y lento ascensor. Subió lleno de enfado las escaleras, llegó al piso que casualmente era el mismo que el suyo (seguro que aquéllos debían ser los vecinos que ponían la música a toda marcha y no les dejaban dormir) y tocó a la puerta. Más bien, la aporreó.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, cuando ésta se abrió, detrás de esta resultó que estaba el socorrista. Will. La sorpresa que sintió al volverle a ver forma tan inesperada hizo que olvidara todas sus palabras, todas las maldiciones que tenía preparadas. Entretanto, el rubio le miró de arriba debajo de una manera que le hizo recordar que estaba empapado, aunque más que eso, se sintió desnudo.

—¿Ahogamiento, esta vez? ¿Necesitas el boca a boca? —dijo, con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—¿Y encima pretendes mofarte? —le replicó en un tono más que exaltado. Se le echó encima y a punto estuvo de pegarle—. ¿me lanzas un barreño de agua, lo que por cierto podría ser considerado ilegal y luego te ríes de mí por mi aspecto?

—Pero si en ningún momento me he reído de ti. Y no sé de qué hablas ni qué habrá pasado, yo no he...

—¿Ha sido el viento, de nuevo? ¿No me has lanzado agua como no me lanzaste ayer la pelota?

—De hecho, no fui yo quien lanzó la…

Esta vez no fue Nico quien interrumpió sus excusas, sino una chica que andaba por la casa.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí… Vaya, vaya, Will. Creía que teníamos un pacto, amigo. Yo traía a mis conquistas al apartamento y tú te las llevabas a la playa…

Por supuesto, era la chica del día anterior. La de las piernas quemadas. Detrás de ella apareció otra espectadora hasta el momento desconocida. Iba con muy poca ropa, toda despeinada y muy sonriente. En la mano, además, llevaba el arma del crimen. El cubo maldito.

—¿Estabas con ésa? —le preguntó, más bien le acusó.

—Ehhh… no —su gesto decía que aquello le parecería una atrocidad—. Hace tiempo que no estoy con ninguna chica. Con conquistas, creo que Diana se refería a… ti.

Antes de que Nico pudiera decidir qué replicarle, la aludida habló, después de hacer una tosecilla fingida:

—Ni con ningún chico. Porque para qué mentirte, Nico, si ya te considero de confianza. A ver si haces algo con Will, que lleva a dos velas demasiado tiempo.

—¡Diana! —Will se giró para recriminarle. De no estar en aquella situación, Nico habría sentido simpatía por Will. Esa chica tenía pinta de estar siempre avergonzándole, tal y como hacían Jason y Percy con él.

—¿Nadie va a decirme cómo he acabado todo mojado? ¿Un intento de disculpa?

—Oh, cierto… —Will volvió a mirarle—. Deberías quitarte esa ropa, te vas a enfriar.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo en un susurro no tan susurro la chica del cubo, que precisamente lo dejó en el suelo antes de llevarse de la mano a la otra chica—. He sido yo la del agua, no esperaba que hubiese nadie ahí abajo, siempre está vacío… lamento haberte dejado como un perro mojado. ¡Lo siento!

—Aclarado eso —terció Diana—, me gustaría saber si el rubio y el pelinegro están disponibles o tienen algo entre ellos…

—¡Diana! —volvió a exclamar Will.

—Necesito saber si he ganado mi apuesta…

Por suerte para ella (Nico no sabía en qué momento volvería a perder los nervios) la otra chica la sacó del apartamento, de modo que volvieron a quedarse solos Will y él.

—Ayer no viniste a la playa…

—¿En serio después de esto me dices eso?

—¿Qué? Estuve todo el día de guardia y no te vi. Y Peggy se ha disculpado… oh, vale. Ya sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Por tu expresión, creo que hasta tú sabes que no quiero que me digas lo que sé que vas a acabar diciéndome.

Will sonreía, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—No pareces un perro mojado. Bueno, si el perro al que hacemos referencia es muy sexy…

Tras rodar los ojos, Nico suspiró.

 

* * *

 

 

Aproximadamente diez minutos después de que Nico retomara su cuadro, escuchó la voz de Will que le hablaba desde arriba.

—Así que eres un artista…

Sin molestarse en alzar la mirada para responderle, entre dientes pero con el suficiente volumen como para ser escuchado, dijo Nico:

—¿Se supone que debo responder a eso?

—Deberías ponerte crema, ahora que vas a pecho descubierto. ¿Quieres que te lance un bote de crema?

—¿Tú, lanzándome algo? Sería la tercera vez en tres días… y eso que en uno no hemos tenido “el placer” de habernos visto.

—Sabes que en realidad sería la primera cosa que yo te lanzara.

—No trates de excusarte.

Contra su voluntad, Nico no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba cuando notó que Will tardaba demasiado en responderle. Fue entonces cuando vio que ya no estaba asomado a la ventana.

No tardó mucho en saber el porqué de su ausencia. Minutos después, Will estaba saliendo al patio.

—Ni sabía dónde estaría la puerta. Toma —dijo, ofreciéndole lo que debía ser una camisa, pero tenía tantos colores que Nico sólo lo podía considerar un mantel—. Te la iba a lanzar, pero como te pones tan susceptible con esas cosas… Oh, vaya —exclamó—. Eres muy bueno.

Hablaba refiriéndose a su cuadro, claro está.

—Apenas es un boceto, y la superficie es pésima, apenas absorbe el pigmento. No puedes saber  si soy bueno o no.

—Oh, créeme, lo sé. Ese cuadro… ¿no eres tú Di Angelo?

Nico había aceptado la camisa y ya estaba terminando de abrochársela.

—Vale, ya sé de qué va todo esto. Percy y Jason me han organizado una cita a ciegas, o algo así. Ahora tú te harás el entendido de arte, me invitarás al reservado de un restaurante, con velas, música romántica y todo eso…

—¿Así que eres de ésos?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ellos se lo creen, todo porque lloré con esa estúpida película… El caso es que Will, gracias pero no estoy interesado en lo que sea que hayas planeado con mis amigos —dicho esto, comenzó a recoger sus artículos de dibujo.

—No hace falta que recojas tus cosas, si quieres seguir dibujando, no te molestaré. Supongo que no vas a creerme, pero no hay nada planeado por tus amigos. Sé quién eres, bueno, más bien, conozco tus obras por mi padre, que últimamente está loco por el arte —Will añadió este último comentario con un rodar de ojos—. Fuimos a tu exposición en Brooklyn de hace un par de meses. Él te compró un par de cuadros, pero le decepcionó que no aparecieras. Creo que quiere encargarte un retrato. Los colecciona para aumentar su megalomanía.

Nico se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes antes de decir:

—Wow, todo eso ha sonado muy convincente. No creo que ni Jason ni Percy pudieran salir con un guión tan bueno, no tienen tanta imaginación.

—¿Entonces me crees?

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

Will hizo una especie de mueca antes de responder:

—Apolo.

—Joder —masculló para sí—, todo es verdad. Así que todo ha sido una casualidad. Esto no es una cita a ciegas.

—No, pero… puede ser una cita —Will volvía a sonreír—. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Tú mismo lo has dicho antes: no estás interesado en lo que hubiera organizado con tus amigos. Pero no has dicho que no estuvieras interesado en… mí.

Nico no decía nada, sólo le miraba.

—¿No vas a responderme? —Will no había perdido el entusiasmo.

—¿En serio te crees que después de todo esto voy a aceptar?

Will se encogió de hombros.

—A pesar de ser un quejica y un gruñón insoportable, hay algo en ti que me atrae. Pienso que el verano es demasiado corto como para andarse por las ramas y no ser directos. Así de simple.

Nico estaba alucinando.

—Hablas como si todo fuera fácil para ti.

—En realidad no lo es. Y eso no es una respuesta.

 

* * *

 

 

Para su sorpresa, la cita no fue tan mal como podría haber imaginado. Will conocía a unos amigos que tenían un bar donde fueron a comer. Todavía era muy temprano, y fueron a la terraza de arriba, que estaba prácticamente vacía. El dueño les trajo personalmente la comida, que resultó estar muy buena, y después volvió con un par de pequeños candelabros, al tiempo que Will ponía desde su móvil _I Will Always Love You_ de Whitney Houston. Las depositó con una sonrisa, y cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, Nico dijo:

—Ja, muy gracioso. Para ya eso o me marcho —de un soplido apagó las velas.

—Eres un aburrido.

—Y tú un aguafiestas.

—No lo soy. Pero tú sí que lo eres. Por qué, si no, ¿ibas a estar con ropa de calle y cara mustia en la playa, donde todo el mundo va a pasárselo bien?

A Nico aquello le sorprendió.

—¿Cara mustia? ¿Cómo sabes que…? Creía que…

Will rodó los ojos, como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—Soy socorrista, Nico. Tengo que vigilar la playa de todo tipo de peligros… los chicos como tú lo sois.

—Los chicos con cara mustia, claro.

—Me refería a los chicos atractivos con pinta de robarte el corazón, bobo.

Nico le miró sorprendido, antes de cambiar de tema y decirle:

—Lo que no me gusta de la playa es la gente. Gente por todos lados, ni un segundo de intimidad. Son un suplicio.

—Entonces, ¿te meterías en el agua si la playa estuviera vacía?

 

* * *

 

Nico salió del aseo con el bañador puesto, pero no se había quitado la camiseta.

—¿Qué te había dicho yo? Eres un aburrido.

—¿Ésta va a ser mi tabla? —Nico señaló con la barbilla la tabla que Will estaba encerando. El rubio le había sugerido ir a una cala que sabía que estaría vacía a aquellas horas, pues Nico había aceptado e incluso le había sorprendido diciéndole que él también sabía hacer surf. Al parecer, su amigo Percy le había enseñado.

 —Sí. Creo que podrás manejarla bien. Es de las mejores para novatos. Para surfistas esporádicos… —rectificó al notar que el comentario no le gustaba.

Marcharon hasta la pequeña playa, en la que cogieron unas cuantas olas. Para no frecuentarla mucho, Nico se sabía defender. Will puso más empeño que nunca en lucirse, y se notó porque cuando se sentó en la arena lo hizo jadeando. Nico, que ya se había sentado hacía un rato y había estado observándole, le dijo:

—Tampoco hacía falta que te esmeraras tanto en dejarme a la altura del betún, ¿sabes?

Will sonrió.

—No era ésa mi intención. Tú tampoco lo hacías tan mal… —Nico se quitó el chaleco de protección que le había dado antes, y ante la visión de su torso desnudo y mojado, el rubio reaccionó con un nuevo y diferente jadeo.

—¿Eres tú el que necesitas ahora el boca a boca… socorrista? —ahora era Nico el que sonreía.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quieres hacérmelo? —los ojos azules estaban fijos en sus labios.

—Sólo si tu salud está en peligro —Nico sabía claramente lo que quería, lo que querían ambos en realidad, pero sabía demasiado bien hacerse el difícil. Ya se lo había demostrado antes.

—Tu belleza me ha dejado sin aliento, claro que estoy en peligro.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuánta gente habrá dicho eso: “tu belleza me deja sin aliento”? Prueba mejor.

A Nico le divertía aquello, estaba claro.

—Te lanzaría un beso, pero está claro que tienes un problema con los objetos voladores…

—Idiota —con ímpetu, Nico le agarró de la mandíbula para atraerle hacia sí y besarle con fuerza. Segundos después, él mismo rompía el beso—. Puaj, tenías arena.

—¿Eso descarta el polvo en la playa, cierto? —Will volvía a su tono de bromista, después de haberse quedado claramente despagado, con el beso tan rápidamente truncado—. Mi apartamento estará vacío hasta mañana… aunque siempre puedes quedarte en el tuyo si lo prefieres.

Al Nico no decir ni que sí ni que no, añadió:

—¿Quieres que volvamos? Pronto empezará a hacer frío.

 

* * *

 

 

—Nada de “bueno, ha estado bien” ni nada de eso, por favor —dijo Nico, una vez habían subido al piso en el que ambos tenían sus respectivos apartamentos.

El camino de vuelta había sido más silencioso que el de ida. Básicamente, lo poco que dijo Nico fue cuánto odiaba el arena, que se le había quedado pegada en todas partes. No paraba de hablar de lo mucho que quería llegar al apartamento y ducharse para quitársela toda de encima.

—¿Pero ha estado bien, no? —preguntó Will, que ya no sabía qué pensar de todo lo que había pasado.

—Ha estado bastante bien —se encogió de hombros y alzó sus llaves—. Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo por aquí.

—Sí, nos veremos —Will tenía claro que no iba a haber un beso de despedida, aquello sería otro cliché no apto para el particular gusto de Nico.

Así que volvió a su casa e hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en aquella situación: tomar una ducha.

 

X.X.X

 

Cuando seguía cayendo el agua por su cuerpo, el timbre sonó.

—A saber qué se le ha olvidado a Diana esta vez… —masculló antes de enrollarse la toalla a la cintura.

Abrió la puerta y se vio sorprendido por segunda vez en aquel día ante la aparición de Nico. En esta ocasión fue el moreno el que lo miró de arriba abajo… aunque para qué mentir, Will también hizo lo mismo.

—Tu camisa. Y tu bañador, lo he limpiado —dijo a modo de saludo—. Gracias por ambos.

—Claro, te los había dejado —Will los cogió, sin disimular su sorpresa—. ¿Querías algo más?

—Creía que me habías invitado a pasar la noche. ¿O es que ya has llamado a alguna de tus conquistas de socorrista?

Ante aquel comentario, Will se rió.

—Has llegado a tiempo, iba a empezar a hacer mis llamadas cuando saliera de la ducha.

—¿Seguías en la ducha? ¿Aún? —miró a una zona concreta de su anatomía, que estaba perdida bajo aquella toalla tan gruesa. Después, entrecerró los ojos—. Estabas tocándote.

—Todo el mundo se toca cuando toma una ducha. Dime una sola persona que no lo haga.

Nico enarcó las cejas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Deja de decir tonterías o me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado.

—No he dicho ninguna tontería, solamente… —Will había estado siguiendo fijamente con los ojos lo que hacía Nico, que se estaba desabrochando el cinturón. En aquel momento, se bajaba la cremallera—.  Sí que vamos rápido… wow.

—Tú ya estás desnudo y te estabas tocando, ¿no? —dijo antes de bajarse por completo los pantalones—. ¿Vamos a tu habitación o…?

Will le tomó de la mano casi con dulzura, y le llevó a su habitación, no muy distinta de la de Nico. Apenas una cama y un minúsculo armario. Había el espacio justo para una silla sobre la cual tenía un ventilador.

Nico tiró al suelo sus pantalones, antes de rodear la cintura de Will y en un movimiento brusco atraerle hacia él. Y le besó, lo que arrancó un pequeño gemido al otro chico, que no tardó en meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Esta vez, el beso fue mucho más largo y los dos, entregados, acabaron cayendo en la cama sin romper el contacto de sus labios. No lo hicieron hasta que Will, que no había dejado de subir y subir la camiseta de Nico, le obligó a quitársela del todo. El moreno estaba posicionado encima de él, y cuando se la quitó, se quedó mirándole desde arriba. Entonces fue cuando quitó la punta de la toalla que estaba tan bien metida que había impedido que se le abriera. A diferencia del resto de sus acciones, ésta la hizo casi con delicadeza, mirando a los iris azulados de Will, hasta que se la abrió del todo y tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia más abajo. Se mordió los labios y no hizo nada hasta que notó las manos del rubio agarrarle con ímpetu las nalgas, tras lo cual deslizó los dedos por dentro de la parte trasera del bóxer.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Dónde tienes…? —preguntó Nico, tras otro largo beso compartido.

A Will le costó enfocar sus ojos en los suyos, pareció que incluso le costó comprender la pregunta que le había hecho.

—¿No has traído tú?   

—No. No tenía —respondió Nico secamente.

Will soltó una carcajada, que al estar tan pegados como estaban, Nico sintió por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —el moreno le tocó los rizos rubios, esponjosos después de la ducha que antes se había dado. Debía de ser una especie de fetiche, pues no había dejado de hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco tengo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —le preguntó, más bien acusándole.

—Pues tan posible como que tú no lleves ninguno, idiota.

—Joder. Menuda mierda —Nico se separó de él, y a pesar del calor que hacía, Will sintió frío de repente.

Se acababa de subir los pantalones cuando le preguntó:

—¿Te vas, en serio?

Nico se metió la camiseta antes de decirle:

—Pues tendremos que ir a comprar, ¿no? —se giró para mirarle—. ¿Creías que me iba a ir… así?

  —No sé. Antes lo has cortado todo porque tenía unos granos de arena en la boca.

—Pero la arena es repugnante —Nico le agarró de la mano y se la estiró, para hacer que se levantara—. Anda, vístete.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó con voz quejosa.

Nico, que tenía la atención puesta en su cuerpo, en las formas de su anatomía, en cada uno de sus lunares, tardó algo más de lo normal en contestar.

—Claro que sí. No puedes ir por ahí desnudo.

—¿Porque si no te… distraería? —la voz de Will era juguetona. Retiró la mano de su agarre y se giró en la cama, para que no pudiera seguir con su contemplación.

—De este modo me sigues distrayendo. Va, vamos —con la mano con la que antes le había estirado, esta vez le pegó un ligero azote apremiante.

—Qué impaciente —Will rió, pero finalmente se levantó y se vistió.

 

* * *

 

 

  —¿Te gustan de sabores? —le preguntó Will al oído, lo que le hizo cosquillas. Nico, que evitaba en lo posible mostrar emociones en público, se apartó de él.

—¿Vainilla? ¿Chocolate? ¿Fruta de la pasión? —soltó una risita—. Hay demasiados donde elegir…

Pasaba la mano por encima de todos los coloridos paquetes, y Nico se la agarró bruscamente.

—Elige uno y ya.

Las cejas de Will se alzaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—También hay negros… tu color. ¿Cómo deben quedar en…?

Antes de que siguieran diciendo nada, Nico los echó en la cesta. Después, alzó el brazo para también quedarse con unos sabor fresa.

—Fresa, ¿eh? —Will no dejaba de sonreír, pero Nico ya se alejaba de él con la compra. Aunque le dio tiempo a detenerle y recordarle que deberían comprar también algo de comida y bebida.

Champagne. Fresas. Nata. Chocolate. Preservativos BAD BOY GO BLACK. Preservativos sabor fresa.

Nico puso una cara absoluta de póker mientras la cajera pasaba los artículos por el lector antes de decirle el precio total de la compra. Cuando pagó, Will ya lo había metido todo en una bolsa. Parecía contenerse la risa, al ver a Nico tan y tan serio.

—¿Te apetece cenar unas hamburguesas? —al recibir una mirada funesta, agregó—. ¿Qué? Ni que hubiera dicho salchichas…

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Nico se despertó en cuanto entró el primer rayo de sol por la ventana. En seguida notó la presencia de Will a su lado. Y como para no hacerlo. El chico se había abrazado a él como si de un peluche se tratara. Le costó mucho desenredarse de él.

Will dormía plácidamente. Habría sido fácil marcharse sin que lo notara, y por un momento estuvo tentado de hacerlo. De hecho, lo hizo. Pero no fue sino para volver.

—Uhhmmmn… —Will se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos. Palpó con la mano la cama, en busca de la sábana con la que cubrirse. Después, pestañeó repetidas veces antes de observar de verdad. Cuando vio a Nico, sonrió ampliamente—. Buenos días —dijo con voz soñolienta—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Van a dar las nueve.

—Eso está bien. A las diez empieza mi turno. ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a darme un beso?

—Lo haría, si no hubieses fastidiado mi modelo —replicó Nico, lanzándole una mala mirada.

—¿Tu mode…? ¿Me estabas dibujando? —sus cejas se alzaron—. ¡Me estabas dibujando! A ver, a ver.

Clavó las rodillas en la cama y se incorporó, para cernirse sobre Nico y su bloc de dibujo. Pero el moreno se lo llevó al regazo.

—Nada de eso. Además, si antes podría haber rectificado tu postura, ahora la has fastidiado por completo.

—¿Tú crees? —Will estaba sentado a horcajadas en la cama, con todo su cuerpo desnudo expuesto, y llevó sus manos a los costados para acariciarlos de modo sugerente. Cuando terminó la broma, rió—. Venga. Dime cómo debo ponerme y terminas el dibujo.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, pero de pronto Nico se había incorporado del asiento y volvía a ser ese Nico brusco y pasional que surgía en determinados momentos. Así, hincó las rodillas en la cama y se abalanzó sobre Will, que acabó con la espalda rozando la pared. Nico le besó con dedicación, mientras que con su derecha le acariciaba. El cuello, el torso, el brazo, la cintura, las caderas, el vientre y los genitales. Fue un simple roce, como si lo que estuviera haciendo en realidad fuera delimitar su cuerpo con el lápiz de grafito.

—Te indicaré cómo debes ponerte —susurró contra sus labios—. Tan sólo me queda un poco, pero tendrás que quedarte quieto por unos minutos.

—¿Y después me dejarás verlo?

—Claro —Nico le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de indicarle la postura que debía adoptar.

Sin embargo, una vez la tuvo, decidió mover la sábana, bajársela a los pies.

—Espero que este dibujo no lo compre mi padre. Sería un tanto perturbador que me tuviera semidesnudo en la habitación en la que tiene sexo.

—¿Tu padre tiene mis cuadros en su habitación?

—Mi padre tiene sexo en todas las partes de la casa —ante la confesión, Will rodó los ojos, como ya notaba Nico que hacía siempre que hablaba de su padre—. Pero sí que tiene el cuadro de la chica pelirroja en su habitación. A mi padre le pone el arte.

—Bueno, a mí también —admitió Nico, que mientras hablaban, no dejaba de trazar en su cuaderno.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Por eso tú me pones tanto.

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par por unos segundos, sorprendidos ante tal revelación. En cambio, Nico estaba como en trance, absorto en su dibujo. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle, y sin embargo, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

—Ya está acabado —declaró, finalmente. Después, giró el cuaderno para que Will pudiera verlo.

El chico se incorporó en la cama y lo miró detenidamente. En un momento llegó incluso a tocar el papel, como si de una caricia se tratara.

—Parezco… frágil, pero fuerte a la vez. Inocente pero… no tan inocente —dijo, y cerró los labios—. Creo que debería empezar a prepararme para irme a trabajar.

 —Sí, claro —Nico cerró su bloc y se levantó—. Mejor será que me vaya a mi apartamento.

Will asintió, mirándole a los ojos. En cambio, cuando se levantó y pasó a su lado, volvió a besarle:

—Me gustaría repetir —le confesó.

Nico simplemente imitó su gesto anterior y asintió.

 

 

 

   

 

 

 


	2. Invierno

 

 

**PARTE II**

**Invierno**

 

—¿Hola?

—Hola. Soy Will.

Hacía mucho que las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin. Incluso el verano había pasado. Y después, también el otoño. Ahora se encontraban en medio del frío invierno.

—¿Qué Will?

En aquel momento, estuvo a punto de colgar. Pero decidió aclararlo:

—El que te lanzó la pelota de voleibol.

—Vaya, vaya. Al fin lo reconoces —aunque sólo podía verlo de espaldas, sabía que sonreía. Aquello le infundió ánimos. Quizás Nico había sabido desde el primer momento quién era, pues al fin y al cabo, se habían dado los teléfonos hacía tiempo. A no ser que hubiera borrado su contacto, claro…

De todos modos, lo que importaba era que rápidamente había sabido quién era.

—Ya sabes que en realidad no fui yo.

—Ya, claro… ¿Sabes? Últimamente sufro muchas migrañas. Fui al médico y me dijo que posiblemente se deba a que haya sufrido algún fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—No te creo. Además, ya hace mucho de eso. ¿Seguro que no te has dado ningún golpe últimamente?

Caminó unos pasos más antes de contestar:

—No, desde ti me he cuidado de sufrir ninguna experiencia traumática.

—Conque traumática, ¿eh? —la conversación estaba yendo fluida, como si se frecuentaran a menudo. Por ello, le daba miedo cambiar de tema—. Y dime, ¿has vivido muchas experiencias, o alguna… últimamente?

Inmediatamente, Nico se puso tenso. Aunque se encontraban a cierta distancia, podía percibir aquello. Si bien en el cara a cara el chico se cuidaba mucho de mostrar sus emociones, parecía ser una barrera que no interponía al hablar por teléfono. Y entonces le preguntó lo que era evidente que le acabaría preguntando, aquello a lo que Will no sabía dar respuesta.

—¿Por qué me has llamado, Will?

Ni él mismo lo sabía. Desde que lo había vuelto a ver, sólo quería una cosa: verle y hablarle. Lo que no sabía era cómo debía mirarle, qué debía decirle.

—Quería preguntarte si te gustaría verme.

Rápido, sencillo y directo. Como él había sido antes con Nico, como anteriormente ya le había funcionado con él.

—¿Y por qué querías preguntármelo?

—Es evidente. Porque quería… quiero. Verte.

Nico detuvo sus pasos antes de preguntarle:

—¿Y si te digo que estoy en las Islas Caimán, vendrías?

—Si estuvieses en las Islas Caimán eso significaría que yo también estaría en ellas. Por lo tanto, sí, iría.

—No te entiendo.

Will se había decidido, por eso se había ido acercando cada vez más y más a él. Sabía que aquel era el momento propicio, el indicado.

—Gírate, Nico.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué pretendes, Will?

—¿No puedes girarte, sin más?

Nico tardó en responder:

—No le veo el sentido.

—¿Tanto te cuesta sólo girarte?

—Creo que te estás queriendo quedar conmigo.

Will soltó un chasquido de desesperación.

—Eres incapaz de hacer algo de lo que no tengas el control total —le reprochó, y se sorprendió al hacerlo. En todo aquel tiempo separados, en todo aquel tiempo pensando en él, no había creído que tuviera nada que echarle en cara. No se le había pasado por la cabeza—. No te atreves a dar un paso que consideras que podría ser en falso, y por eso prefieres antes dar cuatro atrás. En esta ocasión, en sentido literal.

Nico, sin embargo, no se movió ni dijo nada.

—Cuando nos dimos el primer beso, yo no tenía arena en la boca. En cambio, tú dijiste eso porque… porque qué se yo. Mira, ya da igual…

No lo hizo a propósito. Pero debería haber sabido que no había mejor manera de convencer a Nico de hacer algo que decirle que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, había hablado así porque ya no tenía tan seguro si deberían verse o no…

Nico se giró, y tardó unos segundos en reconocer su silueta de entre el resto de la gente. Will susurró al teléfono:

—Hola, Nico —y lo colgó. Nico tardó en hacer lo mismo y llevárselo al bolsillo. Después, caminó hasta él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo dijo en un tono neutro, su rostro tampoco demostraba lo que sentía.

—Vivo aquí.

—No es posible. _Yo_ vivo aquí.

—Lo sé —al ver su reacción, decidió explicarse—. Mira, no sé si llevarás mucho tiempo o si te acabarás de mudar. La cuestión es que te vi hará cosa de un mes, y desde entonces… quizás es que me haya fijado más, pero el caso es que nos hemos cruzado en varias ocasiones.

—Sin embargo, no me has dicho nada hasta hoy.

—Digamos que… no sabía… Verás, es complicado. Porque entonces tendría que contarte cómo te vi aquí por primera vez y… A ver, supongo que te sonará. Hará cosa de un mes que te cayó en la cabeza una…

—No puede ser. ¡Fuiste tú! —Nico había recordado rápidamente a qué se refería y respondió enérgicamente. Debía querer mostrarse ofendido, pero en realidad parecía a punto de echarse a reír—. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Sólo tú vas lanzándome cosas por la vida.

—En realidad, no fui yo. Fue el…

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Viento.

Rompieron a reír. Cuando sus risas se apagaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Fue Nico quien rompió aquel silencio.

—Verás, estaba de camino a mi estudio. El mensajero estará a punto de llegar con unas cosas… es sólo echar una firma y que las entre, nada más. ¿Me acompañas? Además, está aquí al lado.

—Lo sé. Quiero decir, lo suponía. Te he visto varias veces entrar con muchos… A ver, sé lo que estarás pensando. No es que te siga. Vivo al torcer la calle, y a menudo voy a la cafetería que está frente al que debe ser tu portal.

La ceja izquierda de Nico se alzó.

—Así que además de los intentos de asesinato, eres un acosador. Definitivamente debería denunciarte.

Sin decir nada más, se giró y emprendió la marcha. Will se apresuró en seguirle.

 

* * *

 

 

—De acuerdo, y ése puede apoyarlo contra la pared. Así está bien. Muchas gracias.

Una vez se hubo despedido del transportista y había cerrado la puerta, se giró para ver qué hacía Will, que estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, y parecía contemplar los bocetos y cuadros que tenía colgados por las paredes.

—No sabía que también esculpieras —le dijo, seguramente también habría visto el torno y los restos de arcilla.

—Sólo de vez en cuando, para desestresarme. Lo hago fatal, en realidad.

—Lo dudo —Will se había girado para mirarle y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? La gente suele estar más relajada y feliz en vacaciones. Tú pareces justo lo contrario, es como si ahora fueses más…

Pero dejó la terminación de la frase en el aire. Tampoco sabía exactamente lo que parecía. Desde luego, le gustaba _todavía más_ que antes.

—No me gusta la playa, ya te lo dije —se encogió de hombros, como si aquello lo explicara todo—. Y bueno, al fin tengo lo que siempre había soñado —ante la mirada interrogante de Will, se explicó—. Un estudio para mí solo.

—¿Estás aquí desde hace poco?

—Dos meses y medio. ¿Tú vives aquí desde hace mucho?

—Desde que me gradué.

Nico asintió. Se habían quedado en silencio. Finalmente, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo una pequeña nevera… y también una cafetera.

—No, gracias —negó con la cabeza—. Mira, yo no quería incomodarte, quizás…

—No, espera —le cortó Nico—. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

—Claro —asintió.

—Pero tendrás que girarte. Y cerrar los ojos.

—Está bien.

Will le hizo caso y escuchó cómo Nico removía entre sus cosas. Parecía estar sacando algunos lienzos, dibujos de las carpetas para luego dejarlos en el suelo. Después, se acercó hasta él y colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de él.

—Tienes las manos frías —comentó Will.

—Gírate.

—¿Ves? Yo voy a hacerlo sin cuestionarte, y en cambio tú…

—Creo que lo que te voy a enseñar es más importante y da más miedo que girarse en medio de una calle —dijo Nico, apenas un susurro, pero se encontraban tan próximos que pudo ser escuchado perfectamente.

Will se había dado la vuelta, pero seguía teniendo las manos de Nico sobre su rostro. El otro chico respiraba con fuerza en su nuca, como si se siguiera planteado si debía destapárselos o no.

—Nico… —Will alzó su mano derecha y se la llevó al rostro, para poder acariciar sus manos.

Entonces Nico cedió y se las retiró del rostro. Will abrió los ojos y se vio sobrecogido.

Allí estaba él, muchas veces. Carboncillo, acuarela, óleo, acrílico. Allí estaba él. Muchas veces.

—Frágil, pero fuerte a la vez. Inocente, pero sensual —Nico emuló unas palabras dichas hacía demasiado tiempo.

A Will se le escapó uno de los pensamientos que recorrían su mente.

—No me dibujaste sólo una vez…

—En cuanto salía la luz me ponía a ello.

Will se agachó para ver más de cerca un lienzo, uno que era más grande que los demás. No estaba sólo él, Nico también. Era el único en el que aparecía.

Lo tocó. Y se manchó los dedos. Tardó en darse cuenta, pues no era algo que se esperara. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Nico.

—No te dibujé sólo una vez. Y no he dejado de hacerlo —admitió, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Will. Pasó el tiempo, pero no hablaron más—. Siempre estabas hablando, y ahora en cambio no dices nada.

Se esparció la pintura fresca por los dedos. Sin mirarle, pero mirando a los ojos del Nico del cuadro, dijo:

—Un balón de voleibol, un cubo lleno de agua. Y después, una bufanda.

—No dejabas de tirarme cosas para llamarme la atención, así que me vi obligado a hacerte caso —el tono de Nico era irónico. Sin embargo, Will le respondió algo mucho más profundo, una reflexión interna:

—En lugar de tirarte nada, estaba cayendo por ti.

—Por favor —rodó los ojos—, eres tan cursi…

Will se terminó de levantar y se acercó hasta él.

—¿Tienes el suelo lleno de dibujos de mi persona y yo soy el cursi? —le miró a los ojos y al fin la vio. La señal que había estado esperando. La aceptación, el deseo, incluso el ansia.

Puso los dedos bajo su barbilla para alzársela y besarle.

Nico le devolvió el beso de buen grado, pero cuando sus labios se separaron para recuperar un poco el aliento, le dijo:

—Tienes arena en la boca. Es asqueroso.

—Sí, claro —llevó las manos a su cintura, se la rodeó y lo pegó a él—. Anda, déjate llevar por una vez.

—Creo que tú y yo ya nos hemos dejado llevar muchas veces —Nico sonrió, para después abrir la boca y besarle como llevaba queriendo desde hacía _demasiado_.

 


	3. Primavera

 

**EPÍLOGO**

**Primavera**

 

—Me estás dibujando —antes de abrir los ojos, Will ya había sentido el lápiz recorriendo la hoja.

—Sigue durmiendo y no te muevas —le advirtió con una voz amenazante que Will, como era de esperar y como hacía siempre, ignoró.

En lugar de eso, estiró el brazo, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él.

—Ven, vuelve a la cama conmigo.

No se hizo de rogar. Había veces en las que Will podía llegar a ser muy convincente. Aunque en su caso, con tenerlo desnudo en la cama e invitándole a entrar, ya era más que suficiente para cambiarle de opinión.

 

* * *

 

 

Will todavía jadeaba, tenía el pelo hecho un desastre (Nico era el culpable, como siempre) y las pupilas dilatadas:

—He estado pensando en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a París?

Nico volvió a atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso antes de decirle:

—París me parece perfecto.

 

**FIN**


End file.
